


Sent, Delivered, Seen, I'm Yours. (or Adventures on Texting)

by pocketsundere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: CAPTAIN SQUAD, M/M, Textfic, and kuroo is the best bro, but he means well, cursing, moniwa did not ask for any of this, oikawa is an asshole, or most of it, the squad planning a meeting, ushijima is a good singer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsundere/pseuds/pocketsundere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 20:23 on a Tuesday, Kuroo adds Daichi to a group chat called ‘Captain Squad Assemble’</p><p>the rest is pure history</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sent, Delivered, Seen, I'm Yours. (or Adventures on Texting)

**Author's Note:**

> don't take this fic seriously, it's just idiots being idiots thank u

At 20:23 on a Tuesday, Kuroo adds Daichi to a group chat called ‘Captain Squad Assemble’

* * *

 

_Tuesday, 20:23_

  
_Kuroo added Dadchi_

**Bokuto** :  
Oh man…this smells like a fucking party

 

**Space trash** :  
Yuhuu~! It’s been a while u guys ( ˘ ³˘)❤

 

**Kuroo** :  
Oh tooru, srry man…I added you by mistake :/

 

**Tongue ring** :  
Lmao get fuckin rekt

 

**Space trash** :  
HEY!!! Ku-chan…ur so mean ಥ⌣ಥ

**Kuroo** :  
Just kidding, love ya (づ￣ ³￣)づ

**Space trash** :  
( ˘ ³˘)❤( ˘ ³˘)❤( ˘ ³˘)❤

 

**Tongue Ring** :  
Kuroo, give the details my man

 

**Bokuto** :  
YESSS!!!!!

**Kuroo** :  
Nbd, a lil gathering of the captains at my place this friday, I miss seeing your ugly mugs ya know

**Dadchi:**  
College is an ass, yeah :/

**Kuroo** :  
U still coming right?

  
**Dadchi:**  
I’ll see what I can do ;)

**Tongue Ring** :  
Daichi, u need to come…the squad reuniting :(((

 

**Bokuto** :  
Teru u thirsty lmao

 

**Tongue ring** :  
S hut up asshole

  **Tongue ring** :  
I just miss u guys thats all

 

**Space trash** :  
Aww (´∀｀)♡ well, I’m definitely coming Ku-chan!!!!

 

**Kuroo** :  
Awesome!!! Also…I bought a karaoke machine last week

  
**Tongue ring** :  
!!!!!!!!!

  
**Space trash** :  
!!!!!!!!!x2

  
**Bokuto** :  
This gonna be a fucking blast

  
**Dadchi:**  
Now, the karaoke machine caught my attention…

  
**Kuroo** :  
Hahaha! Knew it~

* * *

 

_Tuesday, 21:45_

**Beef Balls** :  
Tetsurou, what is the meaning of this?

  
**Tongue Ring** :  
LMAOOO, Waka u gotta come too

  
**Bokuto:**  
Yassss!!!!!

  
**Kuroo** :  
Wakatoshi, my guy. We’re gonna hang out at my place this weekend…think you can come?

  
**Beef Balls** :  
Sounds interesting

  
**Bokuto** :  
U need a break man!!! We all do!! Let’s all have fun!!!

  
**Space trash** :  
I agree with Bo-chan~!!!

  
**Beef Balls** :  
Tooru, will you be attending?

  
**Space trash** :  
Of course, Waka-chan! Read my other messages, you dummy~!

  
**Kuroo** :  
Man, as long as Tooru comes, I know Waka is gonna come too lol

  
**Bokuto** :  
Daaaamn fucking savage, bro

  
**Tongue ring** :  
Nice one, dude

  
**Space trash** :  
Screw u, gays  
**Space trash** :  
*guys, whoopsy~!!

  
**Kuroo** :  
TOORU I JUST WOKE MY MOM UP FROM LAUGHING, SHES PISSED

  
**Bokuto** :  
LMAO SOMEBODY SCREENSHOOT IT

  
**Tongue Ring** :  
Autocorrect is never wrong, bros

  
**Bokuto** :  
Hahaha, you’d screw anything that moves man

  
**Space trash** :  
Dai-chan, don’t move (´∀`)

  
**Kuroo** :  
Daaaaaaamn

  
**Bokuto:**  
Tooru OMG

  
**Space trash** :  
ψ(｀∇´)ψ

  
**Dadchi** :  
Guys, stop fucking with Terushima :/

  
**Kuroo** :  
Yessir

* * *

_Tuesday 23:12_

  
**Moniwa** :  
What is this

  
**Kuroo** :  
Look who finally decided to talk

  
**Moniwa** :  
I was busy!!! You try writing an english essay!!!

  
**Kuroo** :  
Damn…sorry

  
**Bokuto** :  
Oi Kaname, you coming right?

  
**Moniwa** :  
Uh…let me check my calendar

  
**Beef Balls** :  
Moniwa, you should come, I’ll be attending as well.

  
**Kuroo** :  
My man Wakatoshi!!!

  
**Moniwa** :  
Fine, alright.

  
**Space trash** :  
Cheer up, Monica-chan  
**Space trash** :  
Sorry （￣へ￣） *Moniwa-chan

  
**Moniwa** :  
For fucks sakes.

  
**Kuroo** :  
#prayformonica

  
**Moniwa** :  
please stop

  
**Kuroo:**  
Btw, anyone dating someone?

  
**Bokuto** :  
I’m dating my hand, does that count?

  
**Tongue ring** :  
I’m dating my hand, does that count?x2

  
**Kuroo** :  
Lmao you guys are gross

  
**Tongue ring** :  
Thats who we are my guy

  
**Kuroo** :  
Btw, Tooru…weren’t u dating a chick from your college?

  
**Space trash** :  
She broke up with me ಠ_ಠ

  
**Bokuto:**  
HAHAHA, forreal? Why tho?

  
**Space trash:**  
She said I cared too much about volleyball

  
**Kuroo** :  
Damn, it’s your job. Can’t they get that?

  
**Space trash:**  
(¬_¬)ﾉ amen to that, Ku-chan!!!

  
**Beef balls:**  
I share the sentiment, Tetsurou.

  
**Kuroo:**  
Damn right!!! We should just marry each other lol

  
**Tongue ring** :  
Totally! Dibs on Daichi

  
**Kuroo** :  
Lmao u wish

  
**Dadchi:**  
Guys, it’s past midnight, go to bed already jfc

  
**Kuroo** :  
Live a little, Daichi.

  
**Dadchi** :  
Hahaha, I’m trying to! I’ll see you guys friday!

  
**Space trash** :  
Bye-bye☆!!!

  
**Moniwa:**  
Hey, dumb question…is there gonna be any booze?

  
**Kuroo** :  
U bet ur sweet ass theres going to be!!!!

  
**Moniwa** :  
My sweet ass???

  
**Space nerd** :  
Wohoo~!!! Let’s make Sex on The Beach (☆^ー^☆)!!!

  
**Tongue ring** :  
Lmao!!! Gayest drink ever, Oikawa-san!!!

  
**Space nerd** :  
(￣^￣) it’s tasty, also somebody bring mint so we can make mojitos with Bo-chan!!

  
**Bokuto** :  
On it, Tooru (´∀`)

  
**Space nerd** :  
Awesome ~!!! Bless you, Bo-chan ❤❤❤

  
**Beef balls** :  
Tetsurou, do you have Vodka in you residence?

  
**Kuroo** :  
Dude, no. No way, you’re not getting anywhere near Vodka like…ever again

  
**Bokuto** :  
Nononono

  
**Tongue ring** :  
Omfg I just remembered

  
**Moniwa** :  
What happened????

  
**Space nerd** :  
Oh right!!! Moniwa-chan didn’t come last time ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

  
**Tongue ring** :  
What is it that you had to do btw Kaname?

  
**Moniwa** :  
My sister was graduating college

  
**Kuroo** :  
Lmao right so basically we didn’t know Waka loved vodka so much he ended up drinking an entire bottle by himself and started acting really weird, right Waka??  
**Kuroo:**  
Did Waka get swallowed by the earth or smth???

  
**Space trash** :  
Thank u, earth-sama!!! ( ˘ ³˘)❤

  
**Tongue ring** :  
Fucking oikawa lol

  
**Beef Balls** :  
I’m sorry, but I don’t recall

  
**Bokuto** :  
Not even your drunk rendition of ‘A thousand winds’?

  
**Space trash** :  
Ushiwaka-chan~!!! I still have it recorded in my cel!!! No escape!!

  
**Moniwa** :  
Audio or I won’t believe it!

  
**Space trash** :  
Give me a sec~!!!  
**Space trash** :  
There ya go!!! **(Audiofile-11.mp3/3,6 KB)**

  
**Moniwa** :  
WHAT IS THIS

  
**Kuroo:**  
How you win a grammy, my man

  
**Beef Balls** :  
Oh

  
**Kuroo** :  
Waka’s having war flashbacks!!!!

  
**Bokuto** :  
The last part about farming tho, u outdid yourself man

  
**Moniwa** :  
If it makes you feel better, Ushijima-san, your singing voice is very lovely

  
**Beef balls** :  
Thank you, I really appreciate that.

  
**Space trash** :  
Lets get Waka-chan drunk again!!!

  
**Tongue ring** :  
Let’s!!!!

  
**Kuroo:**  
Guys, I’m heading to bed…see u friday and text me if you have an inconvenience or smth

  
**Space trash:**  
Okay~!!! I’m heading off too, I need my beauty sleep ╮(╯▽╰)╭

  
**Moniwa:**  
Kuroo, text me your address later

  
**Kuroo** :  
Ok

* * *

  
_Thursday 19:48_

**Kuroo** :  
GUYS!!! wanna eat pizza tomorrow?

  
**Bokuto** :  
Hellz yeah, baby~!! I’m in!!!

  
**Space trash** :  
But no pineapple pizza, it’s so gross!!!! 

  
**Kuroo** :  
As you wish my lord

  
**Tongue ring** :  
Fuck yeah!!! I haven’t eaten pizza in a while!!!  
**Tongue ring** :  
Kuroo, anything you need me to bring tomorrow?

  
**Kuroo** :  
Guess I’m short on beer

  
**Tongue ring** :  
Leave it to me 

  
**Kuroo** :  
thanks man !!!  
**Kuroo** :  
Heey, Daichi ain’t picking up his phone :/ y'all know whats up with him??

  
**Tongue ring** :  
Yes! He’s taking a final or smth like that he told me

  
**Kuroo:**  
Oh shit  
**Kuroo:**  
Alright, I’ll call him later

* * *

 

_Thursday, 20:37_

**Dadchi:**  
Sorry for worrying you guys, I’m free! At last!

  
**Bokuto:**  
Daichi!!!!

  
**Kuroo:**  
How did it go?

  
**Dadchi:**  
I’m gonna live, I guess

  
**Kuroo:**  
Lmao I feel you, keep working hard

  
**Dadchi:**  
Yeah

  
**Space trash** :  
DAI-CHAN!!!! I heard some rumors about you :OOOO

  
**Dadchi:**  
Hahaha, whats up this time Oikawa?

  
**Space trash** :  
You dating Michimiya, that cute tomboy girl from your high school or so I heard └(ﾟдﾟ)┐

  
**Bokuto** :  
└(ﾟдﾟ)┐x2

  
**Kuroo** :  
└(ﾟдﾟ)┐x3

  
**Tongue ring** :  
Good on you Daichi :)

  
**Kuroo** :  
Lmao, this is a soap opera

  
**Tongue ring** :  
Wtf???

  
**Kuroo** :  
PM. Check ur PMs dude

* * *

  
**Kuroo** :  
U alright??

  
**Tongue ring** :  
The fucks that supposed to mean??

  
**Kuroo** :  
Chill out man it’s okay, everybody knows you like Daichi

  
**Tongue ring** :  
…fuck, am I really that fucking obvious

  
**Kuroo** :  
Not really lol we just know cause we’ve been friends for a long time  
**Kuroo** :  
But Daichi has no fucking clue lol the idiot

  
**Tongue ring** :  
Shit fuck bitch cunt motherfucker

  
**Kuroo:**  
Yeah man let it out  
**Kuroo:**  
whoops u got lucky

  
**Tongue ring** :  
What??????

  
**Kuroo** :  
Check the group lol

  
—  
**Dadchi** :  
Nah, where did you get that from (⊙_☉)

  
**Space trash** :  
It was a social experiment ψ(｀∇´)ψ

**Dadchi** :  
What?

**Tongue ring** :  
OIKAWA LITERALLY FUCK URSELF IN THE ASS

  
**Space trash** :  
（・o・）my, my how obscene, Teru-chan

**Space trash** :  
Plus, what do you think I do every night? Hahaha~

  
**Bokuto** :  
Tooru, you got no chill whatsoever

  
**Space trash** :  
You know me ╮(─▽─)╭

Tongue ring has left this conversation

**Kuroo** :  
Ah shit, now you’ve done it u cocksucker

  
**Space trash** :  
wait, did he really get angry? Omg, Teru-chan no~!!! (」ﾟﾛﾟ)｣

  
**Kuroo** :  
Go talk to him Tooru

  
**Space trash** :  
Will do ＼(;´□｀)/

  
**Bokuto** :  
What was that about this being like a soap opera???

**Kuroo** :  
Lol

**Dadchi:**  
I’m so confused

* * *

 

  
_Only you and Tongue ring can read this conversation_

  
**Space trash** :  
Teru-chan, didn’t mean to hurt you or anything, I swear!!!

  
**Tongue ring** :  
Fuck off, Shittykawa. Now I get why Iwaizumi-san calls u like that, cuz you’re shitty

  
**Space trash** :  
Yeah, but thats part of my personality, Teru-chan!!!  
**Space trash** :  
I’m bitchy!!  
**Space trash** :  
Teru-chan please answer :(  
**Space trash** :  
I don’t want this party to be ruined bc of me (╯︵╰,)  
**Space trash** :  
Look, I know I can be mean sometimes, but most of the time I don’t know when I’m hurting others, and I know thats something I have to change about myself

  
**Tongue ring** :  
Finefinefine, it’s okay I forgive you, just stop implying things when Daichi’s around

  
**Space trash** :  
Deal  
**Space trash** :  
…wait  
**Space trash** :  
U like him forreal? :o

  
**Tongue ring** :  
????? yea

  
**Space trash** :  
My, my!!!! They grow up so fast ♥(✿ฺ´∀`✿ฺ)ﾉ

  
**Tongue ring** :  
Cut that shit out, also the gay ass emojis, they scare me

  
**Space trash** :  
♥(✿ฺ´∀`✿ฺ)ﾉ♥(✿ฺ´∀`✿ฺ)ﾉ♥(✿ฺ´∀`✿ฺ)ﾉ♥(✿ฺ´∀`✿ฺ)ﾉ

  
**Tongue ring** :  
STOP

  
**Space trash** :  
Hahaha~! Damn, I’m charming. Look, Teru-chan, consider urself lucky~! ❤❤❤❤

  
**Tongue ring** :  
what

**Space trash** :  
I’m the greatest love guru in the world :)))))

  
**Tongue ring** :  
Wtf I’m good when it comes to getting into people’s pants

  
**Space trash** :  
Has Dai-chan ever sent u dick pics??? Outrageous~

  
**Tongue ring** :  
…no

  
**Space trash** :  
Then, Teru-chan…you suck...or swallow, maybe? idk  
**Space trash** :  
Listen up, Terushima. You are hot, so you already got the basics

  
**Tongue ring** :  
Waaaaait, I never said I wanted to get into his pants

  
**Space trash** :  
That doesn’t make sense, of course u do

  
**Tongue ring** :  
I mean, do I wanna hit that? Hell yeah but, Do I think is better if we stayed friends? Yeah tbh

  
**Space trash** :  
Aaah I see...look at u, no longer a fuckboy ❤ proud of you!!!

**Tongue ring** :

Oikawa-san, please look at the mirror before u call me a fuckboy

  
**Space trash** :  
first of all, that was rude. Second, I think I get it…I get it so much

  
**Tongue ring** :  
How come?

  
**Space trash** :  
This is just between you and me, if you tell anyone, I’ll give you blue balls  
**Space trash** :  
Audio (1:07)

  
**Tongue ring** :  
WHAT THE FUCK, REALLY?

  
**Space trash** :  
yup

**Tongue ring** :  
You and him??? It doesn’t make sense oikawa-san lol

  
**Space trash** :  
Cause I’m a good actor, I dare say ╮(╯▽╰)╭

  
**Tongue ring** :  
Holy fuck

  
**Space trash** :  
Not yet! That’s the cherry on top babe ( ˘ ³˘)♥

**Author's Note:**

> guess who gave them those nicknames (kuroo and bokuto ofc)  
> some things I want u to consider:  
> \- Kuroo and Waka being good friends  
> \- Everyone loving each other very much and having a blast together  
> \- Captain Squad being friends after high school and way ahead of that  
> \- THEM RESPECTING EACH OTHER EVEN WHEN THEY PLAYFULLY INSULT EACH OTHER ALL THE TIME  
> thank u for reading


End file.
